Mineopolis
Mineopolis is a server that puts quality over quantity. It features a variety of game types, most famously Mineopoly - its flagship game. IP: mc.mineopolis.net Games Mineopoly - A game about venturing down into the caves of the town of Minelet. The farther you go, the better the loot, but also the more dangerous spelunking becomes. Mobs of Mobs - A horde-survival game where mobs are invading the world in bulk via a Hivemind player. Survivor players must outlast this invasion until help arrives. UHC Survival - A hardcore survival game about wits, strategy, and a mix of cooperation, all for you/your team to be the last standing. Everything in this game wants to kill you, even the dark itself is deadly, with hounds emerging to attack players without a light, and with the edges of the island sinking into the water every few minutes, you'll have to play smartly to survive. Party Games - A mixture of minigames, all tied into a board game-esque battle where the player with the most points at the end wins. Creature Crashers - A racing game where players ride on top of animals and other creatures. Racers can use a variety of items to hinder others and help themselves. Dungeoneers ''- A dungeon crawling roguelite-inspired game where a player or a party of players venture deep into a dungeon to see how far they can go. Along the way, you'll find loot, monsters, and bosses, all will affect which floor you reach before you perish. ''Critical Kit ''- A castle defense-esque game. Each team has a randomly chosen player to be the King - who has few defenses and cannot exit the castle. The other players of each team get to choose between one of nine classes - Warrior, Paladin, Mage, Crusader, Black Knight, Rogue, Apothecary, Firemaker, and Archer - and must defend the King, whilst also attempting to kill the other team's King. The first team to kill the opposing King wins. ''Random Rumble ''- A game all about random items, weapons, and explosions. Items will fall from the sky every now and then, each triggering some sort of effect. Matches can be team-based or last-man-standing. Reputation System Mineopolis also relies on a Reputation System. This system acts as a booster for Credits and EXP. For example, saying 'GG' in chat after a game will increase your Reputation. So will dueling and trading items with players. Ranks & Levels EXP will increase your level on the server over all. Higher levels will get you perks and items, and also a new Rank every ten levels, which acts as a tag next to your name. The highest rank obtainable (excluding VIP ranks.) is MVP+, obtainable after reaching Level 200, whereas MVP is obtained after reaching Level 100. There are also ranks that are unobtainable using EXP, and must be received via other ways, such as the Owner, Admin, Moderator, and Media ranks. Minecarts Players can obtain Minecarts via EXP, and upon being opened, Minecarts will grant some sort of collectible. These can be traded with other players at a trading both, or via chatting, '/trade '. Minecarts also have a rarity to them. ''Common ''(Minecart) - Blue Fireworks ''Uncommon ''(Furnace Minecart) - Green Fireworks ''Rare ''(Chest Minecart) - Orange Fireworks ''Legendary (TNT Minecart) - Purple Fireworks Necropolis Upon being caught cheating, or via having enough Reputation taken away, said player will be sent to a server known as Necropolis. This place has the same layout as the standard hub in Mineopolis, but resembles a deprecate wasteland. Here, suspended players can play games, but only with other suspended players. This includes; hackers, exploiters, and other perpetrators.